Love and Water Fights
by vanillalatte86
Summary: I own nothing! A cute and fluffy one shot. C & B get into a small lover's spat, but all is well with a nice happy ending! Please read and review! I hope you like it!


This is just a funny story that I thought up. Monday's episode was so sad, that I had to imagine something happy.

I hope you like it!

* * *

"Don't even think about it, Charles Bass!" Blair screeched. She backed away from Chuck.

Chuck had a super soaker squirt gun in his hand and it was aimed directly at Blair's chest.

"Afraid of a little water, Waldorf?" Chuck smirked. He walked closer to her and took aim.

"This is 100% silk! I know what a perv you are, but you wouldn't desecrate silk," Blair pleaded as she took a step backward.

"Being a perv has nothing to do with this. If I purely wanted to see your breasts, I could do better than just wetting your white, silk dress. This is payback for my pants!" Chuck gestured downwards.

They were at a dinner party in the Plaza Hotel. At the party, Chuck made a comment about Blair purring his name in her sleep. To shut him up, Blair squeezed his upper thigh. This action caused Chuck's knee to jerk up and hit the table, which made his glass of red wine fall over and stain the crotch of his pants. Now they were back in their hotel room where Chuck was holding Blair hostage with a water gun.

"That was just an accident! How is ruining my dress going to make it better?" Blair began to plead.

"It just will!" Chuck said with no remorse. Then he shot the squirt gun and soaked Blair from top to bottom, especially around her chest.

Blair couldn't believe he did that. She charged at him. With full force, Blair pounced on Chuck and sent him backwards onto their bed. She straddled his waist and wrestled him for the gun. Chuck managed to keep the gun and continued to squirt her.

"You!" Blair screamed as she continued to get soaked. With no other refuge, Blair grabbed a pillow and began hitting Chuck with it.

Chuck's gun finally ran dry after he effectively drenched Blair. Blair was finally able to get a hold of his gun. She forced it from his hands and flung it across the room.

The couple stayed still for a moment, breathing heavily. Chuck had his back flat on the bed, and Blair was still straddled over his waist. They took in each other's appearance. Blair was wet from head to toe. Her curls where messed and her dress was ruined. It wasn't ruined for Chuck. Actually, he thought it now showcased her attributes. Chuck's shirt was drenched, his hair was flying is several different directions and he had a large, red stain on his crotch.

After taking each other in, the couple burst out into laughter. Chuck reached up and took Blair's face in his hands. He brought her down and pressed her lips onto his. The pair continued to laugh between kisses.

Chuck lifted himself up so he was face to face with Blair. He bent her backwards but held her so she did not fall on the bed. Then he began kissing her ferociously. His focused on giving hard, long and intense kisses on her lips. Her lips were so delicious to him.

Blair loved his hard kisses. She loved his strong lips. She wanted to increase the intimacy they were having between them. Without pausing their make-out session, she pulled Chuck until they were lying down on the bed, side by side.

"This is fun," Chuck laughed. He stopped kissing for a little while so he could nuzzle.

"It is. Where did you even get that squirt gun anyway?" Blair asked. She felt Chuck remove her shoes with his socked feet. He had already kicked off his own shoes.

"I stole it from some kids in the hotel lobby," Chuck laughed and he began playing footsies with his girlfriend. Blair giggled at the feeling of Chuck's socks on her bare feet.

"We need to get you out of these stained pants," Blair purred in her boy toy's ear.

"We need to get you out of this cold, wet dress," Chuck purred back and began to pull down the zipper of Blair's dress. He pulled the dress off of her body and began rubbing her arms up and down to warm her.

"Mmm, thank you, handsome, that feels so good," Blair soaked in the warmth that Chuck was giving her.

"We will get rid of your pants later, but right now I think my baby is cold too," Blair stuck out her bottom lip in a sensual pout. She ripped off Chuck's water saturated shirt and began stroking his chest and back.

"I love the way you take care of me," Chuck teased, but was loving every minute of it.

Blair slowed her strokes. She just gently ran her fingers down the ridges of Chuck's ribs.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Chuck asked as he kissed her forehead and then her messed hair.

"Do you?" He playfully pressed.

"Tell me how much?" Blair giggled flirtatiously. She began to nibble on Chuck's earlobe.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight for the ends of being and ideal grace. I love thee to the level of everyday's most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. I love thee freely, as men strive for right; I love thee purely, as they turn from praise. I love thee with a passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death." Chuck recited with a smirk.

Blair's mouth was wide open in astonishment.

"Did you memorize that whole poem for me?" Blair asked coyly.

"I did. It is the most beautiful poem I have ever read. Elizabeth Barrett Browning knew exactly what she was talking about. Coincidentally, It is exactly how I feel about you. I knew if I waited around, the right time would come for me to recite it to you." Chuck smirked in pride.

"Oh Chuck, I love you too!" Blair pulled him into an embrace and held him as tightly as possible.

The lied quietly in each others arms for a little while. Blair kept softly stroking Chuck's rib cage. Chuck played with Blair's bra straps.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

Chuck had his eyes closed, completely lost in the moment.

"Take this!" Blair giggled, jammed her fingers in Chuck's rib cage, and began tickling him.

Chuck tried to get away, but Blair had already climbed on top of him. She continued to tickle him.

"Oh no!" Chuck squirmed and laughed.

"This is for the dress! I know all of your secrets, Bass! I especially know your ticklish zones!" Blair continued her torturous assault to her boyfriend's body.

It took some doing but Chuck finally squirmed free and off of the bed. Blair got up, too, and stood on the opposite side of the bed.

"That was not fair!" Chuck scowled playfully.

"All is fair in love and war," Blair smiled and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Waldorf, you will live to regret this. I promise you," Chuck stated.

"Make me regret it Bass, I double doggy dare you," Blair challenged.

Chuck shook his head with a sinister smile on his face. Then he feinted at her to see if she would flinch.

Blair stood her ground.

Chuck charged at her and threw her over his shoulder. He spun Blair around a couple of times and then dropped her on the bed.

"Now you are really going to learn the meaning of regret!"Chuck stated with a wink, and pounced.

* * *

Did you like it? Please Review!

The poem that Chuck recited was _How do I love thee b_y Elizabeth Barrett Browning.


End file.
